Along with social progress and improvement of people's living standard, personal health condition has become a hot issue attracting more and more attention. However, how to monitor a physical condition and discover an illness in time, so as to take a corresponding countermeasure, has become a hot point in current research and development.
Nowadays, people have more and more pressures in working and living, with which more and more ailments, problems and the like are brought to a human body, but these potential diseases attract little attention. In fact, a lot of diseases have a number of external manifestations on human body at early stage, and if the warning information transferred by the body is noticed in time, and is conditioned or treated in time, a lot of diseases can be cured in the beginning.